


Secret Santa

by BlackWolf2Dragoon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Content, Adult Frisk, Christmas Eve, Christmas Smut, Christmas present, F/M, Female Frisk, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWolf2Dragoon/pseuds/BlackWolf2Dragoon
Summary: After a long day hard at work, Frisk collapses home to watch a bit of TV. Her perfect way to spend Christmas Eve. Only, she realises too late that someone snuck into her house, especially for her.





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Named](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Named/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Named~ 
> 
> It's early I know hush. I'm bad at keeping back my writing >> I get so excited about posting it that I just gotta. xD!
> 
> For helping me out through some troubling times, for being a shoulder I can moan into, for seeing me at my bad times, etc etc soppy shit I love you hunnie bumpkins~
> 
> This was also good practise on this particular kink. I'm practising on smut writing, to write like a true erotic writer~ Who knew, writing erotica is actually kinda tricky xD who knew! I don't have a lot more to say, other than read the tags before reading and commenting on this particular piece. And bear it in mind. 18+ only and those tags and warnings are there for a reason. P:
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Secret Santa

Frisk sighed as she closed the door behind her, shrugging her soaking wet coat off her shoulders and hanging it on the coat hanger on the wall. Today hadn’t really been her day. Work had been relentless, people weren’t the most forgiving when things didn’t go their way and there were plenty of people willing to take their anger on poor Frisk. She was just a worker, that was all that customers would see her as, or clients for that matter. They were all the same to her. It didn’t help that now was the Christmas period, the worst time for all retailers. Christmas songs blasted their same tunes, over and over, brainwashing shoppers into buying more and lulling the staff into a trance of working. So long the customers bought, most management didn’t want to risk changing the music to lose some money for the sake of their sanity. At least, that’s how Frisk felt about it.

She dragged her tired body to the sofa in the living room, collapsing into an exhausted flop on the sofa as she reached for the remote and turned on the TV. She blinked her tired eyes several times, the blinking lights of her Christmas tree annoying her, but she was too exhausted to turn them off. Tomorrow was Christmas, it felt like a sin to turn them off just because they were annoying. She only had to deal with them for a little while longer, then she would be free. Frisk was so exhausted, so tired and drained, that she failed to realise that she never turned those on to begin with. She was rather meticulous in saving energy where she could, turning any lights she wasn’t using off and using as little water as she could.

The TV was turned onto the news, with nothing new to report other than the obvious. Christmas was tomorrow, so the only news was the usual Donald Trump was being a moron on social media. How his Twitter account hadn’t been hacked and deleted permanently was beyond Frisk’s comprehension. As the presenter was talking more about the controversy that was the President of the USA, Frisk shifted. She reached behind her for her bra clip, trying to undo it without having to take her top off. Feeling lazy, she sighed as she undid the latch and let the bra fall. She pulled the straps off without taking her work clothes off, pulling her arms into her shirt and looping through the bra straps before going back into the shirt arms. She let the bra fall, before she picked it up and just chucked it to the side, a chore to deal with later. She yawned. The TV spoke about sports when Frisk began dozing off in the chair. She’d changed position, lying on her front with her arm under her chin and her head turned towards the TV. Her eyes dropped down low as she yawned and the TV screen and the world around her blurred. Her other arm fell, her body falling asleep as exhaustion took over her entire being.

She couldn’t have been asleep for longer than ten minutes, when she felt a heavy attacker jumping on her. She cried out, quickly trying to right herself up, but her body was too tired and still not fully awake or aware of the world around her. Her hair was yanked painfully, claws digging into her skull and forcing her face into the fabric of the chair arm. Her ears rung, her mind panicking as she did her best to try to turn around and see her attacker. The lights were off in the room, the TV was still playing now showing an episode of a soap opera Frisk never bothered to get into. The characters were arguing, the only thing she could hear other than her own panicked pants. The Christmas lights had been turned off, the only light illuminating the room was the TV screen. Behind her, she could only just spot him; a monster.

He lurked over her like she was prey, hunched over with a large grin on his face, his left eye burning blue. The TV screen went bright as the characters must’ve gone to a brightly lit place and lit up her attacker’s face. He was a skeleton, wearing a huge grin of pristine white teeth, a blue parka from the looks but that was as far as Frisk could tell from her position. She could tell he was male because he had his hips _very_ close to hers and she could feel his, what she wasn’t sure she hoped or wasn’t, an erection.

“Oh God! I’m sorry! For whatever I did! Here, you can take my TV, take my money, whatever you want honestly!” She cried, pulling her arm over her head, trying to grasp his arm that held her head in a tight grip. “Just don’t hurt me, or kill me!”

His response was laughter, tightening his grip on her scalp, causing her to hiss in pain. It burned, the ends of her hair being pulled to their limits. His face leaned in close, his hips pushing against her behind and he lowered himself over her, touching every bit of her back. A shiver went up her spine, she tried to push further into the sofa to avoid touching the stranger, but she was caught, her head pinned with nowhere to run.

She felt unnerved, when she knew he was so close, but couldn’t feel his breath. When he spoke, she never realised how close he really was. “aww, hunny. sorry ‘bout that, but I ain’t here for money.” He whispered into her ear, somehow without his lips or teeth moving the slightest bit. But she knew he spoke! Even if she didn’t see it, even if she didn’t feel him breathing at all, like he was dead, yet somehow so alive. He was warm, hot even, for being a dead creature. “besides, think even a poor sod like me earns more than ya do.”

_Sign me up for the fucking burglary club,_ a fleeting thought of Frisk’s went by, before the skeleton pushed his hips forward, his clothed cock pushing against her behind. She gasped in surprise, her hips nudging forward in shock. She hadn’t slept with guys in months. She’d forgotten what it was like, too busy working to have much of a social life. But, to remember when stuck in such a situation, to be reminded by a person that broke into her house and held her down against her will. She felt herself flush with shame, felt the shivers of horror going down her spine. With it, her skin prickled as goosebumps rose on her arms. And yet… as horrified as she was, her mind panicking and disgusted, her body didn’t react the same way. With that shiver of shame, came with it the spark of excitement. She hadn’t laid with a guy for a while, and her body was letting her know of that very fact. The stress of retail during the Christmas period had taken a toll on her body, as well as on her resolve. She was exhausted, having to fight against her own body seemed almost an impossibility.

And the skeleton monster had noticed. He pressed up right against her, leaving no space between any of their bodies, his teeth pressed close to her right ear. “is that a compliment I hear? I don’t hear ya complaining. someone just as lonely on christmas eve?” He emphasises his point by thrusting his hips again, like a dog would his bitch. Frisk felt like one, shaking her head to try to shake him off, but all it accomplished was pain in her head. He was too heavy, somehow for being a skeleton, he was too strong. She couldn’t move her legs, trapped under his that wrapped around hers, pushing them down so she couldn’t move. She couldn’t turn to push him away, too entangled around his body. She was too exhausted from work, her body and mind so deprived of energy she couldn’t bring herself to fight him off. Not when her body was working against her, slumping into submission, anything to not feel pain anymore. It seemed effort, too much so to stop something that seemed inevitable.

Only, her mind rejected giving up when she felt his claws on her hips, attempting to shimmer her PJ bottoms down. She panicked again, attempting to kick her legs out from underneath him, to no avail. He growled, “thought bitches knew when to sit and take it.” He shoved her head down again, gripping her hair tightly in his grasp once more. Her face was pushed, forced into watching the TV that was facing her. Showing faces of people from the past, fake lives that never existed. People were there, but not really there, as this atrocity happened to her. What had she done to deserve this? At the same time, in the back of her head, a small voice seemed glad. Someone had found her attractive, attractive enough to commit a crime for her.

And didn’t that make Frisk want to call a therapist? Was she really so deprived? So lonely to accept something from anyone? This guy had broken into her house, whilst she was working or when she nodded off, she didn’t know, but he had nonetheless. And a small voice was _glad!?_ Why? She knew she was a bit of a freak when it came to the bedroom sometimes, but this was a new… thing. She didn’t really know what to call it.

Her mind couldn’t stop talking though. “Please… why pick me?”

The skeleton didn’t seem phased by her reaction at all. He didn’t react, in pity or excitement. Like it were an expected reaction. “doll, ya looked so frustrated and lonely at the tills. scowling at all the customers, not like I can blame ya, humans are dicks after all. to think, you were going home to an empty house, on christmas day. girl, I couldn’t let ya do that.”

And how could Frisk argue? She didn’t think he was right, she didn’t agree with him, but how could she argue with something like that? If she said anything, she’d seem like a bitch, anything she could have said here would’ve made her seem like the bad guy. But he wasn’t right! She never asked for this. He might’ve been correct, she… her body, at least, seemed to want it, but she…

She didn’t know what to think. She didn’t know what to do. Her phone was in her coat pocket, hanging up in the hallway, an entirely different room.

Her mind was busy puzzling, she only noticed he tried lowering her PJ bottoms again when the fabric slid down her thighs slowly, carefully. She tried to fight again, until he whispered into her ear. “don’t fight it. it’ll be better for the both of us if ya didn’t.” She wasn’t sure what he meant, but there was a clear threat in his voice at that. She stopped, frozen and more worried about what his threat was than what he packed in his shorts.

Surprisingly, he was gentle. Not at all like Frisk had expected. His claws racked over her thighs and her legs as he pushed her PJ bottoms down. Like a lover would’ve been, if he had been one. Like he had fantasised about this. It didn’t make it right. But, Frisk found it harder to care. He _was_ being gentle.

_He still broke into your house, threatened you and is about to rape you!_ Common sense told her.

When his hands were satisfied with her trousers being low enough, he didn’t move for her centre. Instead, his claws raked up, up past her stomach, like feathers across her belly. They moved higher still, Frisk felt a shiver down her spine as he moved. His body didn’t move, save for getting slightly closer if that seemed at all possible, as his claws went higher. Until they cupped at her breasts, and began to rub them gently. Frisk tried her best, to ignore the sensation, to remind herself that this was not a lover doing this to her… although, he very well could’ve been. His thumbs rubbed gently against her perked nipples, the skeleton smirked as he could feel her excitement, despite her earlier protests.

“you can call me sans if ya like, darlin’” He told her with a grin, bringing forth his blue ecto tongue and licked just behind her ear. She shivered, letting out a soft sigh, her erogenous zone being picked up on. “something to scream when you’re overfilled with pleasure, eh sweetheart?”

Frisk wanted to bite back, she wasn’t really scared of him anymore, with his attitude reminding her of past customers she wanted to bite back at. But she held her tongue, almost biting her tongue, as he gave her breasts a squeeze _just right._ His hips pushed back onto hers, his tent hitting right at her centre. Her hips weren’t high enough to get a good angle, but she felt his erection well enough. Her body was reacting, she could feel her lips growing moist, even as she tried her best to ignore the feelings. She couldn’t, she’d been reduced to a primal state of sexual desire. Nothing else mattered, her mind shutting off when her body took control, and it needed him, she needed him. She couldn’t tell him that though, that would be letting him win, utterly and entirely.

Sans, if that was his name, gave her ear another lick. “i’ll make you feel good, trust me, sweetheart. if ya’ll be a good girl for me.”

Oh. The way he said it, it hit Frisk’s last nerve, waking her up from her lust filled stare. She remembered the situation, remembered he was unwelcome. Whilst he was close, she thrust her head back quickly, doing more damage to herself than to him. Sans yelped, letting go of her in shock and grabbed his jaw. Frisk held her hands over her head, having hit it hard her vision blinked black for a moment. It hurt, _holy shit, it was a stupid thing to do._ She hadn’t had any self defence training, using the back of your head was the worst thing, the most vulnerable part of your head. She couldn’t hear much, ringing in her ears for a moment, but she heard Sans’ whimper and yelp and felt a small bit of satisfaction. Serves the guy right. Then, her mind went into a panic when Sans snarled.

“that does it. I was gonna be nice, gonna make it nice for ya, but ya just had to be a cunt, didn’t ya?” He pushed her head down harshly, smacking the side of her head on the chair arm. Frisk cried out, taken by surprise and by the pain, she was still reeling from the hit to her head after attacking the skeleton. She heard rustling, unable to turn her head to see what the monster was up to. After a moment, her hands were grabbed, both her wrists somehow caught in his grasp in the same hand. He pulled them far back, whilst pushing her head down into the sofa arm. She couldn’t move, she found herself breathing faster, fear or excitement she couldn’t tell. Then she felt it, something, she couldn’t tell what, pressing against her opening.

“coulda made it pleasurable for ya, coulda had oodles of fun. a nice secret santa for ya to enjoy. but no, ya had to kick up a fuss. guess I gotta be the bad guy, huh?” He leaned his head forward, his teeth mere centimetres from her ear. She shivered again as he spoke, a reaction she couldn’t stop to prevent. “you’ll have wished ya sat down and took it, baby girl. now, ya gonna drink it in one. big. gulp.” They were the last words he whispered, before he acted.

Without any preparation beyond Frisk’s own juices dripping from between her legs, he pushed forward and forced his member between her tight lips. His cock, blue as his magic, felt smoother than Frisk had expected, so the initial intrusion was not as bad as she feared. However, it still left her breathless, her hips attempting to inch away in reaction but with nowhere to go. Whilst his cock had almost a slime texture to it, it wasn’t enough to completely prevent the burn of being taken so roughly and so quickly, so suddenly. Her hips quivered under the feeling, the surprising _pleasure_ she felt. None of the foreplay, going straight for gold and hitting her almost immediately deep into her depths. Her vaginal walls forced apart quickly, parting to make way for the blue penis. She breathed out a moan, pained and pleasured in one. The pain woke her up, made her more aware, sending sparks inside her body. She couldn’t stop her lips from quivering, her walls clenching hard on the skeleton’s cock.

“fuck…” He breathed out, “who knew you’d be so hungry… _so hungry_ for cock. or, perhaps, it’s hungry… for _my_ cock?” His long tongue licked the behind of her ear, up and down as he gave her time to adjust. Frisk didn’t think about the oddity of that, focusing only on calming down from her pleasured high. Her thighs calmed slowly, stopping quivering and her walls loosened around his member slightly. She struggled, only because she didn’t have the use of her hands and her head was still held in place by Sans. Though, she was sure if he let go, she wouldn’t move anyway.

“ready for the ride of yer life?” He asked, as if he cared at all for her opinion whatsoever.

She could only reply, “Shut up and fuck me,” quickly, before he began pulling back, then thrusting himself forward, wasting no time at all. Frisk gasped aloud, trying to focus on something other than the absolute pleasure she was gaining from this. Jesus, he was good. He aimed deep, his hand removing from her head to her stomach and lifted her hips to get a better angle when she went pliant. She was under his spell, under his mercy of his brutal thrusting. Her body needed it, and it would follow his orders to get it. She felt herself dripping, her juices drooling from down her thighs, being pushed outwards by Sans’ dick. She wouldn’t be surprised if there was a mess going to be left on her sofa, not that she cared.

Sans was breathing heavily, barely speaking as he focused entirely on thrusting into her as deep as he possibly could. Frisk had her face turned towards the TV, barely paying any attention as the time for choir singers came on, men, boys, women and girls singing the lord’s songs as she had a burglar balls deep into her body. Defiling her in front of the TV of God’s people, the church singing of Jesus Christ sacrificing himself and the goodness that God had done to this world. But she could barely pay attention, barely hear nor feel even unsaintly as she was taken by a monster, over and over. Her pants soon turning into moans of pleasure, unable to control herself any longer. Sans’ dick went deeper and deeper, further between her lips as her cunt greedily sucked his member in as far as it could. Her lips shook each time he pulled back, like it was shaking at the loss of fullness.

There, a flash of white as Sans struck her G spot. She cried out in pleasure, closing her eyes as her tongue stuck out like a dog in heat, being taken by her alpha male. Her body was sweating horribly, her PJ top sticking to her sides and back as Sans continued her assault on her. He was enjoying it just as much, sweating more than her, his blue tongue hanging out as he panted heavily. His hips thrust in a broken rhythm as he got going. His claws dug deep into her hips, holding her in place as she took his cock again and again.

“who knew you’d like monster cock so much, eh?” He couldn’t help but grin, though the effect was lost when his blue tongue was left hanging out of his mouth. “fuck… gonna cum soon, sweetheart?”

“Yes… jesus yes… almost…” She couldn’t help it, he was just too good, too good. Her hips were quivering, her lips drooling juices she felt soaking the sofa underneath her, some of them were probably his precum as well. Her sweat would soon soak into the sofa along with it. She was so close, she could taste it, on the tip…

And she let out a loud almost embarrassing moan as she felt her orgasm flow over her, her hips shaking uncontrollably, and her juices drooled out of her and down her thighs. Her toes curled, her fists tightened, her back bent from the sheer pleasure and power of the orgasm.

“holy fucking… I can’t…” Was all Sans could breathe out, before he joined her, letting out a moan as he felt his cock let go of his seed. He stiffened as his cock burst forth warm jets of his cum into the girl beneath him, her vagina soaking and sucking them up greedily, like it was something she needed all this time. He knew it when he saw her, she needed this. And he was right. She took every drop of his cum, his seed, like it was a trophy or a necessity to survive. He couldn’t move, her vaginal walls clamped down on his member until it was done drinking in every last bit of him. Even when his cum began spilling from between her lips, her womb completely full of his seed, it wouldn’t let him go. His seed dribbled down, some down her thighs and some down his cock, dripping down onto the sofa. It was a glorious sight to behold, as the choir sang angelic hymns. And it felt that way to Sans, an angelic and heavenly moment for the pair of them. He slumped forward, not moving or leaving her, as his cock was still held prisoner as the last of his seed was forced into Frisk.

Frisk shivered as Sans collapsed. She could feel his seed drooling from behind her, felt it travelling into her womb. She felt full, satisfied and tired in a way she hadn’t in a long time. The feeling of being overfilled with his seed, unlike something she’d felt with any human before. Even now, she felt his cock drooling the last remnants of his juices. He wrapped his arms around her body, keeping his cock stuck inside of her, not knotted but comfortable there.

Then he spoke, “you broke out of character.”

Frisk groaned. “Your dick’s too good. I can’t help it.”

Sans laughed. “do I get an oscar for that performance? I thought I did pretty well.”

She glared back at him. “My head still hurts.”

“uh, who’s fault is that?”

“Shut up.”

Sans stuck his tongue out. Frisk retaliated by turning and grabbing his tongue into her mouth, sucking on it for a long moment. Sans groaned, eye sockets drooping slightly as his hips thrust very slightly again, the last remnant strains of his seed drooling into her still. Magic made almost anything possible. They kissed, tongues dancing against each other for a while. Then Sans pulled away.

He nuzzled into her neck. “too comfy to move.”

“Lazy.”

He grinned. “merry christmas, sweetheart.”

Frisk smiled. “Merry Christmas, bone head.” He laughed. She nuzzled her head to his, staring into his eyes as the symphony sang on. They lay there, unmoving, falling asleep, still connected inside, until Christmas morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaand there we have it! I guess I can't help but add a little bit of snark and stuff, as always. They're just the best tho. xD; 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this~ 
> 
> ~Blackie


End file.
